Boring
by heisuke28
Summary: She thinks that she herself is boring; he thinks she's the most interesting and unpredictable person that he's ever met. OCxTsukishima
1. chapter 1

**Boring  
** _Chapter 1_

Kobayashi Koharu is a boring person... at least she thinks so. She can never say "no" when someone asks her for a favor. Just like last week, when she was left alone in the room just because the person she was assigned to do cleaning with asked if she can do it by herself.

"Please, Kobayashi-san! I have a date with my boyfriend today and I already said yes. I totally forgot that I was on duty today!" Her classmate asked her, eyes brimming with hope that Koharu would listen to her plea.

"Okay." She answered, face showing almost no expression except for a small smile.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much! I'll make it up to you the next time we're in duty!" Said her classmate as she gathered her things and rushed happily out of the room towards a guy from a different class who, Koharu assumes, is her classmate's boyfriend. It's okay, Koharu said to herself. At least the next time she'll be on duty, she'll have some help. Her classmate promised after all.

The next time she was on duty, she was alone again.

She is boring, especially when going to karaoke with her classmates from middle school. She's invited, the whole class is, but she doesn't really talk that much because she just doesn't know what to say. Socializing is hard for her. When she was asked to sing, she kindly refused because she's too scared and shy to mess up. When someone told her a joke, she didn't get it immediately, making the whole situation awkward. A classmate asked her a question and her answer was a simple "yes" or "no" that would sometimes end the conversation. She wanted to keep the conversation going, but the topics she tried to open were awful so she just decides to stay quiet. Even when the whole class was talking, she tried to join, but it was sometimes tuned out because someone else said something more interesting.

It's not their fault, and it's not hers either, that she knew. She tried to reach out to them, and they did too (they did try to talk to her after all) but it just didn't work. Maybe it was just bad timing, or that she's bad reading the atmosphere that she really couldn't connect to people. Maybe her interests were just different from theirs, maybe she was just awkward, or maybe it's just not meant to be.

She thinks she's boring, that if she was in a video game, she would be NPC1 or NPC2, not the main protagonist. If she was a protagonist of a story though, she would be considered Mary Sue. The classic school outcast with no friends but only misunderstood.

But just because Koharu is boring, doesn't mean she can't have friends. She has two friends, but one had to transfer far away when they were young, the other one stayed with her even now. Miyamura Natsuko is that friend. Her childhood friend that always supported her, no matter how boring and plain she was. Natsuko was the only one who understood her, and she was the only one who stuck with her throughout the years. Koharu was grateful of her friend's existence, and it's only in Natsuko's presence that she can be comfortable. It's only in Natsuko's presence where she can be honest with her feelings, in times of loud excitement and gentle silence. She was grateful that she always has Natsuko to lean on.

But it seems it won't be the same this time on her first year of high school in Karasuno High.

* * *

"Seems like we won't be in the same class this year, Koharu. Will you be okay?" Natsuko spoke while walking with Koharu on the way to their school. It was the first day of their high school life, and both of them found out the day before that their classes are different. "Well, I guess we can meet up during breaks."

Hearing no response from her friend, Natsuko glanced towards her friend only to see her taking a picture of the Sakura trees with her phone. To others it might seem rude that when you're talking, you see the other person taking pictures instead, but to Koharu and Natsuko, this is a normal occurrence. Sometimes, Koharu sees things in a different way unlike others, and Natsuko thinks it's one of the reasons why she's not boring. But that doesn't mean she's not annoyed by it sometimes. Sighing, she walked closer to her and poked her gently. "You're taking random pictures again. Are you even listening to me?"

A nod. "I'm nervous." A pause. "But I want to make new friends."

"You're going to be fine, just give it your best shot and be honest with your feelings!" Natsuko smiled and resumed to walk with her.

"But what if they think that I'm boring?"

"You're not boring, Koharu." Her childhood friend rolled her eyes. Her thinking that she is boring is something they usually talk about, whenever they have the chance. "You have your own personality and that itself is not boring. You're just too conscious whenever you talk to other people and it shows on your face. People get uncomfortable when they see that the person they're talking to is uncomfortable too."

"...Okay, I'll try my best." Replied Koharu in a quiet voice. This made her friend smile at her because even though Koharu sounded so unsure, Natsuko knew that her socially conscious friend will indeed try her very best.

"You know... They say even the most boring things become very interesting in the eyes of the right person. Maybe you just haven't found those people yet, Koharu."

"What people?"

"The people who will see you like you're the most interesting person on earth, or the people who will make you comfortable enough to be honest with what you want to say."

Whatever Koharu was about to say was drowned by the sound of the bell ringing from their school.

Days passed by quickly for Koharu. She tried to make friends with her class and somehow, and she was able to make small talk with her classmates. She couldn't say that she was friends with them yet, because they were only casual with each other, but nevertheless, her friend Natsuko was happy for her. Lunch times with Natsuko was always the most fun time of the day and going home together, she was quite content but still felt that something was missing. Maybe, just like Natsuko said to her, she just hadn't met the right person yet. Some part of her wanted it to happen, another part, a part she so badly want to ignore, doesn't believe that there's a person out there who will make her come out of her shell. It's a part that keeps growing and growing as the days pass by. It grows because deep inside Koharu believes that she is a boring person, and she believes that nothing can change that.

That is until on the fourth week of school, where she had to go home alone because Natsuko finally joined a club;

Until she decided to stop by to a convenient store nearby;

Until she found the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her life.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Okay, this is the first Haikyu! Fic that I attempted on doing in this site and I can say that I am very nervous about it. I won't be strictly following the canon because I don't think I can follow it well enough. I'll add slight changes to it too, so it might be considered as slightly AU. I apologize in advance if my writing skills are not good enough, it's been years since I last attempted something like this so I had no practice. I am also tempted not to say who the main pairing is until later on, but meh, who knows I might just change my mind._

 _Can you guess who the person with the beautiful eyes is though? I never put any clue, but I'm curious about who you think. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Boring

 _Chapter 2_

Koharu realized that she was going to walk home alone that day. At first, she thought that she would be going home with her childhood friend but then she found out that Natsuko finally joined a club. It wasn't that surprising. After all, Natsuko was a sporty person, she's talented in physical stuff and she can play any sports well. The only reason that she didn't join the basketball club back in middle school was because the basketball club was only available for males. But now, seeing as there was a basketball club for females at Karasuno high, Natsuko signed up the first chance she gets.

"We can still go home together if you join other clubs you know?" Said Natsuko as she pokes her fruit juice carton with a straw. "If you join a club you can stay longer, then we can go home together."

For a moment, Koharu didn't respond as she seems to be staring at a stray petal that somehow landed on top of her bento. Her ash gray eyes seemed to be fixated on said petal and she just couldn't stop thinking how aesthetically appealing it is to her eyes on how the color of the petal looked good combined with the red cover of her bento.

"Do you want to take a picture of that petal?" She heard Natsuko say from her left. A simple nod was her answer. She heard a scuffle from Natsuko's direction and soon after her phone was handed to her. She gave her friend an appreciative glance, and then took a picture of the scenery on her lap.

"Hey, why don't you join the photography club? It suits you since you always like taking pictures of stuff."

"But they also take pictures of people. You know I'm uncomfortable taking pictures of other people. And... I don't think it's pretty... pictures of other people, I mean." She finally brushed the stray petal away and opened her bento to reveal her lunch. It always makes her smile whenever she looks at her lunch. It always shows how her mom makes the effort to show that she cares.

"Maybe you just think that people in general are just unappealing to your eyes." Natsuko said after taking a long sip from her juice. She never ever saw Koharu take pictures of people before.

"That's not true! I think you're really cute, Natsuko-chan."

"But you never even took a picture of me. Not even once." Pointed Natsuko.

This made Koharu silent. It's true after all. But that's because, she doesn't think that pictures of people are aesthetically pleasing. No matter what she does, what she sees in her eyes can't be changed.

"What if you fall in love? Won't you even want to take a picture of the person you like!?" Natsuko exclaimed, acting overly dramatic. "Won't he be sad? Won't you be sad!?"

"You're exaggerating, Natsuko-chan. I can't even get friends properly, much less a boyfriend." Koharu pouted. Of course she doesn't have time to worry about things like that now. "And no matter what you say, I just don't like taking pictures of people."

"Ha! You're just saying that now because you've never met someone so beautiful, that you'd want to take their picture so badly!" Said Natsuko as she stole a piece of meatball from Koharu's lunch box. She ignored her friend's cry of complain about her stolen food and continued to speak. "I tell you, you're bound to meet a very attractive person in a school as big as this. And knowing you, you probably won't be able to resist to take a picture of that person."

Koharu didn't believe her...

That is until she found the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her life.

* * *

She was on her way home then, a bit late than planned because she was on cleaning duties. Thankfully, she wasn't alone in doing the work unlike last time.

Since it was getting late, she decided to drop by at a store nearby to buy a pudding for herself. As she entered the store she was greeted by a man behind the counter with blonde hair while smoking. He looks intimidating especially with those numerous piercings he has. She meekly bowed her head and went to proceed to get her pudding. As she was paying for the item, she heard voices outside the store.

"It's not like I wanted to be on a team with you!" A voice hollered, sounding very annoyed.

"Like I'd ever wanted to be on a team with a dumbass!" Another voice, a bit lower than the first one, shouted back.

"What did you say!?" The first voice sounded angrier. Seems like they were fighting about something.

"Hey, guys I think you should stop fighting here." A calmer voice, and a familiar one at that, tried to stop the fight.

"Don't bother Yamaguchi. Just let the monkeys fight." Another voice, which sounded very amused, called out although his voice was drowned by the first two voices that are still arguing about something.

Then Koharu saw the blonde guy from the counter stand up and walk to the door with a grunt. She watched as the store manager (or owner she assumes) open the door revealing four high school boys wearing Karasuno uniforms in the middle of their scene. "Shut up you brats! Don't shout in front of the store!"

The four students froze as they were startled by the shout of the man. When they recovered, they faced the store clerk and mumbled a low apology.

That's when she saw his eyes. Dark blue, as deep as the ocean, but as clear as a flowing river. Its intensity goes along his black fringes of hair that frames his face. It was so beautiful, at least in her eyes, it is. Her hands automatically went inside her pocket to grab an electric device before running off to follow the boys who started to walk off, leaving the paid pudding on the counter long forgotten.

"U-Um!" She awkwardly cried out. This caught the attention of the boys so they stopped their tracks as they faced her. Looking at the ground, feeling shy, she held her phone out pointed towards the dark haired guy and softly spoke. "C-Can I... T-Take a picture... of your eyes?"

Silence enveloped the five of them, seeing as the situation was absurd and random, they couldn't react immediately.

"...Ha?" The dark haired teen replied, confusion plastered on his face.

As soon as he said that though, the shortest of the bunch, the guy with bright orange hair, seemingly recovered from shock, screamed loudly. "A-A-A GIRL ASKED KAGEYAMA FOR A PICTURE!"

"Dumbass! Don't shout! The store owner will yell at us again!" The taller boy, whose name seems to be Kageyama's, turned his attention back to the shorter boy.

Koharu didn't stop them even though it seems like they were going to begin another argument. She was still looking at the ground patiently waiting for Kageyama's permission for her to take a picture of him.

"Huh? K-Kobayashi-san?" The familiar voice earlier called out. Hearing her name, Koharu raised her head a little only to look at the person who called her. Surprisingly, she knew who that person was.

"Yamaguchi-san…" Said Koharu with her small voice, sounding surprised.

"What, what? You know her Yamaguchi?" The orange head asked, sounding curious. "Who's she?"

"She's from our class, Kobayashi Koharu-san, right Tsukki?" Yamaguchi turned to his childhood friend and everyone looked at him, including Koharu. Since he was being the center of attention now, Tsukishima looked away and shrugged indifferently, seemingly not interested in her.

Since silence covered all of them again, Koharu gulped. She didn't know what to say but, she really wanted to take the picture of a certain someone's eyes. So, she turned to the dark haired teen, which made him twitch in surprise, and stared at him eye-to-eye. "So… p-picture…" She started with a tremble on her voice. She didn't know where her boldness was coming from, she normally isn't this forward with other people, except when she's with Natsuko. "C-Can I have your permission?"

Before Kageyama could answer her question, the shortest of the bunch suddenly appeared in front of her, breaking the eye contact of the two. He stared at Koharu and she could feel that he was actually too close for comfort. "Hey! You wanna take a picture of Kageyama?" He asked with a smile as bright as the sun, it made Koharu pause for a bit. "I'm Hinata by the way!"

"K-Kobayashi Koharu." She responded with a bit of awkwardness on her face, normally people aren't that eager to make a conversation with her. She hoped that her face isn't showing what she feels at the moment, Natsuko said that it makes people uncomfortable after all.

"It's nice to meet you Kobayashi-san!" He took her hand and shook it with energy. "This guy's name is Kageyama! We're in the volleyball club!" He pulled Kageyama closer so he could introduce his teammate to her. Hinata noticed that the moment Kageyama was at Koharu's sight, her ash gray eyes twinkled like the stars in the middle of the night. _She must really like Kageyama._ He thought to himself. Noticing that Kageyama wasn't saying anything, Hinata nudged using with his elbow with force.

"Stop pushing me dumbass!" Kageyama shouted, seemingly angry again.

"Then say something to her! I just introduced you to her!" Hinata barked back.

"I-I-It's nice to meet you! Kageyama-san!" Koharu cried out, voice sounding louder than necessary.

"Ah…" And a nod was the only answer she got from Kageyama. It was enough for her, but it seems like it's not for Hinata.

"What kind of answer is that? You're so bad at this!" Koharu heard Hinata holler from behind Kageyama, and she felt that another of their bickering would start, so she spoke up to prevent it.

"Can I take a picture of your eyes?" She said more clearly than the last time, to emphasize that she is serious and so that none of their bickering could interrupt her.

"Sure?" Kageyama said, no rejection nor disgust in his tone, only confusion, and a bit curiosity.

It seems like that was the answer the girl was waiting for because all of the boys saw her eyes brighten up. Her slow movements became a bit faster as she prepared the camera of her phone. There was also a slight upward curve on her lips confirming that she indeed is smiling. It was normal for Kageyama to have fans, they mused. He was popular after all. But what they didn't expect was that she actually placed the camera right in front of Kageyama's left eye, not in front of his face, not in front of his body. She literally took a picture of Kageyama's eyes like she said. After hearing the shutter of the phone, she mumbled a quiet thank you, bowed her head for a bit, and then clumsily ran towards home with small, silent but chirpy steps leaving them all behind.

* * *

The next day, as the classes were going on, Tsukishima felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He sighed because he had an inkling of who it was, and boy, he sure didn't want to be a part of this admirer-of-Kageyama thing. It's just so cliché and predictable. It's boring. A glance to his left, he saw his own childhood friend feeling uncomfortable with the occasional stares of a certain female classmate they encountered yesterday. He must admit, that at first the situation seemed interesting. He thought that the King would get flustered or even rattled. It was the best chance he could get to make fun of the King, but the moment Kageyama just agreed with a calm look, albeit a confused one, Tsukishima lost interest of it. A calm Kageyama is not a fun Kageyama after all. The look on his face when the girl placed the camera right in front of his left eye was funny though.

"Tsukki, wanna eat at the cafeteria?" It was already lunch time when he heard Yamaguchi call out to him as he approached closer to him. He answered with a nod and started to gather his lunch for the day. They weren't even out of the room when they felt someone approach them from behind. Tsukishima felt a twitch of irritation coming from his right temple. _Goodness, are we going to deal with this every day from now on?_ He thought to himself before releasing another sigh. The moment he and Yamaguchi turned around, he was met with a sight of their female classmate, Koharu.

"Kobayashi-san, is there something you need?" Yamaguchi asked her with a polite smile, curiosity showing in his face.

It took a few seconds before the female answered them with a short nod. She was looking at his feet, as if there was something interesting in it, but Tsukishima was sure that she was just uncomfortable in having conversations with other people. A brief pause followed before she spoke. Her voice was so quiet, Tsukishima almost couldn't hear it.

"…Where?"

"Eh?" Said a confused Yamaguchi, apparently he didn't hear what she said.

Tsukishima watched his female classmate took a deep breath and fixed her sandy beige hair by placing the stray strands behind her ear. Her eyes this time aren't twinkling like they were yesterday when Kageyama said yes to her request, but it had a certain shine to it as she still stares at an area near his feet. _What is she staring at?_

Still not looking up, his female classmate slightly raised her voice so she can be heard.

"Where… does the volleyball club practice?" She asked and Tsukishima could only grunt inwardly, of course she'll go and watch their practices from now on… typical infatuated female teenagers. Boring.

Of course, being the nice person that he is, Yamaguchi answered her question with a smile on his face. "We do our practices at the Second Gymnasium. Are you going to watch?"

After giving a nod and a reply of gratitude, Tsukishima expected her to run or leave them alone like what she did the day before. It seems he was wrong because after a good whole minute, she still stayed in the same position, staring at the same area at his feet. Yamaguchi seems to notice this as well and started to ask if there was something else she needed. Hearing his green haired friend's voice seemed to take her away from whatever trance like state she was in, and started to take something out of her pocket. Upon certain inspection, Tsukishima noticed that she was taking her pastel blue flip flop cellphone. A few seconds of pressing buttons, he watched her point the camera of her phone towards the very same area she's been staring at for the past five minutes. _What in the world is she taking pictures of? My feet?_

As if reading his inner thoughts, Koharu spoke up, this time in his surprise, with clarity in her voice. "The shadows of your feet combined with the light of the sun and color of the floor… is very pretty."

After snapping the photo, she bowed to them and left the same way she did the day before.

 _What in the world?_ He could only think as he stared at her retreating back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _I've always thought that Kageyama's eyes are so pretty. His black hair helps a lot to emphasize it too._

 _First time writing with scenarios using Haikyuu! Characters, I really was nervous. I hope none of them became out of character and I hope this chapter is not boring. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Boring**

Chapter 3

"WHAT!? You took a picture of someone!? Who, how, when, and why!"

Koharu resisted the urge to cover her ears as her childhood friend bombarded her with tons of loud questions.

It started when Natsuko went over to her childhood friend's room and come pick her up for lunch. She noticed that Koharu was talking to two male classmates who seemed to be members of the volleyball club (if she remembers correctly). As Natsuko watched the scene, she noticed the look on Koharu's face. It was _that look_. The look she gives when she badly wants to take a picture of something. But as the conversation progressed, Natsuko saw Koharu take a picture of the tall, blonde guy's shadow. Still normal, Natsuko thought, but when Koharu left the room, the look on her face still hadn't changed. It was when she decided to ask about this particular encounter that Koharu finally dropped the bomb.

"There's someone on the volleyball club that I want to take a picture of..." Koharu said like it was a normal thing for her. A pregnant pause reigned over them before Natsuko exploded into shock.

"YOU WANT TO TAKE A PICTURE OF SOMEONE! HOW- WHA- What made you decide to take a picture of someone so suddenly!?"

"...I took a picture of him yesterday."

"WHAT!? You took a picture of someone!? Who, how, when, and why!"

Bombarded with questions, Koharu just decided to show Natsuko the picture of Kageyama's eye that she captured the night before. She thought that the picture might help her friend calm down but that doesn't seem the case.

"That's just his eyes! That doesn't tell me anything, Koharu. And why just his eyes? Oh no... Don't tell me that it's only his eyes that are pretty to you!" Natsuko almost shouted the words without stopping to breathe. "Whose eyes is this anyway?"

"His friends called him Kageyama-"

"OH MY GOD KAGEYAMA! Don't you know that he's famous! He's known as the King of the Court!" Natsuko seemed more shocked at this point, but a thought came to her that made her pause. "Wait a minute... Isn't he scary looking? Like the always glaring type of guy?"

"...He's not scary-looking." The corners of Koharu's lips turned downward in the barest of a centimeter that anybody won't notice it if they weren't looking closely, but Natsuko wasn't just anybody.

"Ah. You frowned just then. Did you hate it when I called him scary-looking? You like him, don't you?" Natsuko said in a teasing manner. "What is this? I feel like a mom watching her daughter growing up! Dearest Koharu-chan is finally starting to like boys!"

"No. His eyes are pretty, that's all." This time, along with the minimal frown, Natsuko saw Koharu's eyebrows curl downward.

"Whatever you say, Koharu. Whatever you say." Natsuko said with a smile.

* * *

"WHAT!? A GIRL ASKED KAGEYAMA FOR A PICTURE!? Who, how, when, and why!"

The voice of Tanaka roared in the whole gym. It was a surprise to all when Hinata shared their encounter with the female they met yesterday. Of course, as expected, Tanaka was the most dumbfounded by this fact. Kageyama, by the way, seemed like he was not interested in the topic, that he started to gather the balls for practice.

"Sawamura-san, can I start with practice now?" The first year asked, completely oblivious that he's the topic of conversation the others were having. Tanaka was annoyed by what he did though.

"Huh!? This first year is being cocky, just because a girl asked him for a picture." Tanaka said as he grabbed Kageyama closer to him and grinded his knuckles against the setter's head. "Just because you're a bit popular with the ladies huh?"

"Ooooii, stop bullying your juniors Tanaka. We're going to have a match with Seijoh soon, we don't need injuries." Sugawara chuckles as he watched his teammates in their interaction.

"This is not bullying, Suga-san. This is a senpai's way to show affections to his juniors." Tanaka replied not stopping to attack Kageyama on the head, an irritated smile plastered on his face.

"A-Affections... So cool!" Shouted Hinata with admiration in his eyes.

Since the whole scene is taking too long, Sawamura decided that it's time for practice and started to gather the attention of the whole team by clapping his hands. "Alright enough of that. We're going to start practice. We still have to prepare for our practice match against Seijoh."

Responses of "yes" and "alright" can be heard as they started to scatter around the gym. As they were going to positions for a practice match, Sawamura noticed a person hanging around near the door. When he looked closer, he noticed that it's a female with a sandy beige hair. She seemed anxious just by standing outside the gymnasium, so he decided to approach her.

"Hello? Can we help you?" He asked with a polite smile on his lips. He noticed that he startled her just by asking her a question.

Noticing that their captain isn't on position yet, the team glanced to his direction and found out that he's talking to a female student. Tanaka, so full of energy, shouted once again. "Now it's Daichi-san who's being approached by a girl!"

Hinata, hearing the shout of his senpai, went to closer to look at his captain. Looking at the female Sawamura was talking to, Hinata recognized the sandy beige hair from yesterday. "Kobayashi-san?"

All heads except the first years turned to Hinata when he called the unknown female. Everyone watched as the girl slowly turned her head to look at Hinata, a flash of recognition showing on her eyes. They noticed that a look of relief washed her features. "...Hinata-san."

"HINATA KNOWS THE GIRL TOO!" Again, Tanaka roared, which startled not only Koharu but all the team members of the volleyball club. Sugawara noticed the distress of the female and slapped Tanaka on the head lightly. This made Tanaka mumble a low apology.

Now that his senpai calmed down, Hinata went to talk to Koharu. "Kobayashi-san, what are you doing here?"

"'...I want to watch. Can I?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice. She and Hinata looked at the captain at the same time to ask for permission, which Sawamura answered.

"Sure. Just be careful with stray shots." He smiled politely.

They both saw Koharu's eyes sparkle with delight, now that she can enter and watch. She meekly bowed to Sawamura who brushed it off in a friendly manner and went back inside to start their practice. When they were left alone on the doorway, Hinata smiled brightly to her. "Isn't that great, Kobayashi-san? You can watch us now!"

"Thank you, Hinata-san."

"Hinata's fine!" He replied with a smile and energy that Koharu felt as if the sun was right in front of her.

"H-Hinata then." She tried.

"Can we be friends Kobayashi-san?" This surprised Koharu but in a good way. It's been a while since someone asked to be her friend, to be honest.

"Okay." A slight smile appeared from her face, and this made Hinata happier.

"Alright! I made a new friend!" He shouted as he ran back to the court, where his teammates called him.

Koharu, being the silent person that she is, decided to watch from a far distance. She didn't knew much about volleyball, but all she wanted to do right now is watch him. Kageyama.

"Oi Hinata, who was that?" Tanaka asked as they prepare to start the match. Ennoshita was preparing to serve so they still have time.

"Oh, she's Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's classmate. We met her yesterday."

"She was the one who took Kageyama's picture."

"WHAT!?"

"HEY STOP YOUR CHATTERING AND CONCENTRATE ON THE MATCH!" They heard the intimidating voice of their captain.

"Yes! We're sorry!" Then the match began.

It was intense, that much she can see. Koharu sat still as she watched the game go by. Since it was her first time seeing an actual competitive volleyball game, it was hard for her eyes. There were so many people jumping, so many people shouting, and the sound of the ball hitting the ground was very sharp, as if it'll tear arms of people off.

She watched the people on the sides acting as the scoreboard and referee, noting that even if they're not in the match, they still observed to find out what they can do to improve themselves. She watched the guy who served first since the match started and noticing that he plays with guilt in his play, or maybe it was just her imagination? She watched the captain, who seemed to be calm with every receive, she noted that his posture seemed solid. She watched the one shouting earlier when she talked to the captain, and admired his fast reflexes. Not to mention he seemed to be a gasoline on fire; so full of energy. She watched the man with a mole beneath his eye. She didn't know how he managed it, but his play shows how much care he has for his teammates; watching carefully on how to pass the ball to the person who'll spike. She watched Yamaguchi, who seemed to be learning still, but determined to improve. She watched Tsukishima who looked like he was already tired even though practice just barely began. She watched Hinata, full of energy, full of passion, that nothing can stop him despite his lack of height.

Then she watched him, all silent but full of concentration. Blue orbs filled with intensity, and calculation on how to manipulate the ball to his liking. Arms filled with trained strength that showed when he jumped and served the ball. Hair dark and flowing, following his every move. Kageyama.

Everything about him just seemed so beautiful to her. She knew that already from the moment she met him. But watching today, she realized that it wasn't only Kageyama who is beautiful in her eyes.

 _All of them are._

Beautiful not like a painting in a museum. No, this kind of beauty can't be contained inside a frame, displayed on a wall inside a building for everyone to see. No, this beauty was like an upcoming eruption from a volcano, shouting to make its existence known, and shouting for everyone to acknowledge their passion, their burning desire to win and improve. It was that kind of beauty.

Her eyes sparkled again, an itch coming from her hand, telling her to go and pick her phone from her pocket. When she did, she snapped a photo of the volleyball club.

She wished she had a better camera.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _The last line was relatable to me irl lol._

 _Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews. It feels like a reassurance that people are willing to read my stories. I usually think that my skills are not good enough to post it in here._

 _Finally a scene with the Volleyball club members. I still can't get a grip with the other characters, but I'll try my best._

 _If you have any suggestions and criticisms I'm open to them, as long as it's not bashing or flames. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the favorites, alerts, and reviews! It means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the original characters in this story. Four chapters in and I only remembered this now. Dear me.**

* * *

Boring

 _Chapter 4_

It looked like the volleyball practice was over. Koharu watched as some of the members went to gather the balls and place it on a container which is already half full. Some were mopping the floor. On the other side, she saw Hinata and Kageyama still not done with practice.

While watching the few practice they had, Koharu witnessed the inhuman spike combination made by Hinata and Kageyama. The first time she did, she was actually confused, not knowing what actually happened. She didn't even see if Hinata actually touched the ball. It was amazing, she thought, after watching it a few more times.

Although they still seemed to be not done with practice, the captain called them to clean up so they could have a meeting. Koharu only watched the meeting in silence, observing each and one of them. They all seemed serious, except for Hinata who suddenly looked pale, and anxious at the same time. It almost looked like he was sick. She also heard a lot of terms she couldn't understand like middle blocker or wing spiker.

 _Maybe I should study volleyball too._ She thought.

Then when the meeting ended, she saw Hinata run towards her with a smile. It seems like his nervousness was temporarily forgotten. She also noticed that the guy with shaved hair was slowly walking towards her. It made her nervous but Hinata's presence helped her cope with it.

"Did you watch us Kobayashi-san? What do you think?" Hinata asked with an excited look. She wondered if there was an end to his bubbly energy.

Her answer was a nod, and with a small voice, she spoke. "...It was intense. Especially your spike with K-Kageyama-kun." She blushed a bit when she mentioned Kageyama's name using a "–kun" with it. She hoped she wasn't being presumptuous calling him that way.

"I know right! It was like gwaah and then shwoop! It was amazing!" Hinata answered with numerous gestures and seemingly out of this world language that all Koharu could do was to give him a nod.

"Yeah, amazing to be a lame decoy." She heard Tsukishima say as he continued to pick up balls with Yamaguchi. Hinata seemed to be angry to be called lame or decoy, Koharu wasn't sure.

"Decoy?" She asked.

"Kageyama said that I can be the ultimate decoy. Aaagghh but it sounds... not cool!" He shouted with frustrations and went to scratch his head. "I wanted to be the ace!"

"Decoy sounds cool too." She said, trying to comfort him. And to be honest, watching Hinata for the first time today, she thought that Hinata was really cool. "...Being a decoy means you can steal the spotlight from everyone."

"Oh! I didn't think about that!" Hinata said with realization plastered across his face. Before he could say more, the intimidating looking guy finally approached them.

"Hey first year girl!" He said with a tone that made Koharu flinch. "Is it true that you took a picture of Kageyama yesterday?"

Koharu fought the urge to run away from this guy, but she let herself get a little bit closer to Hinata for comfort. She tried to answer but she couldn't find her voice so she only nodded her head.

Before the scary looking guy could ask her more questions, she saw the captain approach them and smack the first guy on the head. "Hey Tanaka you're scaring her. Apologize."

"S-Sorry!" The guy who seemed to be called Tanaka said as the captain made him bow his head using his hand.

"Sorry about that, this guy is sometimes rude. I hope you forgive him." The captain smiled at her and she immediately shook her head to say that she was okay and that there was no need to apologize. The captain smiled and continued to talk to her. "Are you interested in volleyball? I'm Sawamura, the captain."

She blushed, knowing that her motive to watch them wasn't really because she was interested in volleyball. Her reason was Kageyama, who she saw was approaching them as well. "Um... N-No."

Hinata went ahead and elaborated her answer. "You want to take a picture of Kageyama again?"

"Ah, I heard the story. So you were the girl that took his picture yesterday?" Sawamura asked.

She nodded and suddenly, Tanaka shouted. "Aaah! I want a girl to take a picture of me too!"

"Oi Hinata let's practice more of the quick." Kageyama who ran towards them said, and as usual, he wasn't aware of the atmosphere of the conversation.

Everyone who was in the circle of conversation, saw Koharu's eyes sparkle the moment Kageyama went close to them. Her blush disappeared and her facial expression was different from usual. It's as if she glowed the moment she saw Kageyama. And since everyone was staring at her, Kageyama started to notice her presence.

"Oh, it's you, from yesterday." Was all he said, but everyone noticed that she glowed more (if that was possible) when he talked to her.

"I-I watched you. You were all amazing." Koharu said with a small, shy voice. She was amazed that she actually found her voice and talk to him. Maybe it was she was really happy that Kageyama remembered her. Usually, people forget about her even if they meet her once or twice.

"Really? You know volleyball?" He asked.

"...N-no. I didn't really understand what was happening. But every time you score... It's cool." She wanted to slap herself for not thinking of other words instead of cool.

"Yeah! And it feels great when the view from the top is clear and when you slam the ball to the ground like boom is so cool!" Hinata suddenly said breaking her tension. Kageyama replied something to insult him and this started another of their bickering episodes. The upperclassmen tried to stop them of course, but that wasn't the thing Koharu was thinking about at the moment.

It's odd, Koharu thought as she watched Hinata and Kageyama bicker. Just having Hinata beside her is enough to calm her nerves. There was only one person who could do that, but he wasn't around anymore. Koharu looked down, suddenly feeling a wave of sadness. After a brief pause, she shook her head and stood straight. She shouldn't be sad now, she already has Natsuko with her. She's okay. And now, she's meeting new interesting people, she'll be okay.

"Oi you two, enough of that. You should save your energy for tomorrow's match against Seijoh." Sawamura said to them. Koharu also noticed that Hinata flinched and turned pale the moment the captain mentioned Seijoh. Perhaps he's nervous?

"...Seijoh?" She wondered out loud.

"Ah, we'll be having a practice match against one of the top four schools in the prefecture tomorrow, Aoba Jousai." Sawamura explained.

"...Top four. Are they strong?"

"Who cares if they're strong? We're still going to kick their ass! Right Kageyama, Hinata?" Tanaka said with confidence although this made Hinata's nervousness go to the top.

"Y-Yes! I-I'll do my best t-to score! I'll also serve! Block! Quick! Decoy! E-Everything!" Hinata said with speed so fast Koharu almost didn't understand a word... not that she could understand what those terms meant in volleyball aspect in the first place.

"Hey Hinata calm down!" Sawamura said with worry but it seems like it wasn't effective as Hinata blew a fuse which became quite a scene for the whole club.

When everything calmed down, they all decided that it was time to go home. As they were all about to leave the gymnasium, Koharu saw Hinata approach her, with the other members behind him. "Kobayashi-san!"

She stopped walking and faced him to wait for what he was going to say to her.

"Are you going to watch us tomorrow against Seijoh?" Hinata asked which surprised her.

"E-Eh? But... I'm not a member of your club." She said, hesitating to say yes. Of course she wanted to watch, watching them was a new and likeable experience for her, but she didn't want to be presumptuous.

"Eh? She can't captain?" Hinata asked as he turned to Sawamura. Sawamura on the other hand, was also unsure on what to answer until they all heard a voice.

"She can help doing the manager tasks."

Koharu turned to the voice to see the most beautiful woman she's ever seen in her life. Her eyes sparkled the moment she saw the manager of the club, Shimizu Kiyoko. Her wavy dark blue hair was glowing even though it's already dark out, her skin looked so smooth and fair, her wearing leggings also helped to emphasize her toned legs and the mole on her face is beautiful. She felt another itch come to her hand. She wanted to take a picture of her, but resisted the urge. Why does the volleyball club have so many beautiful people?

"Really Shimizu? She can do that?" Sugawara asked, seemingly surprised. All Shimizu did to answer was to nod.

"Well, that's settled. She can come and join us tomorrow." Sawamura said and this made Hinata ecstatic.

"Isn't that great Kobayashi-san! You can join us tomorrow! Yeaah!"

Koharu only nodded and turned to Shimizu to bow her head down in gratitude. Although there was something that bothers her with the situation. "Um... s-should I be a manager to watch next time too?"

This kind of alerted Shimizu so she quickly explained that she didn't need to join the volleyball club as manager unless she only wanted to. She didn't want the freshman to be forced of course. And with that Koharu bowed again and went ahead to walk home with the other freshmen. The third year students stayed for a while in their position.

"That's rare Shimizu, for you to let someone help out and do manager work." Sawamura said to the female. Sugawara nodded in agreement.

"There's just... something I've been thinking about lately." Was all Shimizu said before walking ahead, leaving Sawamura and Sugawara confused and curious with what she said.

* * *

On their way home, Yamaguchi walked a few paces behind everyone with his childhood friend. As they were walking, he watched as Hinata talk with Kobayashi. He could only wonder where all his energy comes from even after practice. By now, Yamaguchi is famished with all the practice they did for the day.

"...so we were kicked out by Sawamura-san!" He heard Hinata. It seems like he was telling Kobayashi the story of when they first joined the club. As Yamaguchi watched, he noticed that Kobayashi wasn't saying much but she was listening intently, eyes once again, holding a hint of light as she digests what Hinata was telling her. Sometimes though, he would notice that her eyes would travel to Kageyama who occasionally comments about Hinata's story. _She must really like him._ He thought to himself.

A glance to his left, Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima who seemed irritated by Hinata's loudness. He smiled, seems like Tsukki also still had some energy left to be able to give them mean remarks like he usually does.

"Did you take more pictures of Kageyama today?" Hinata asked the female, and Yamaguchi noticed that Tsukki's facial expression changed minimally. If you're not watching him closely, you'll never notice it, but Yamaguchi spent his years watching his friend, that's why a minimal change of expression here and there is already common for him. _Is he interested in Kobayashi-san's photos?_ He thought. Ah, but now that he thinks about it, he remembered that Kobayashi did take a picture of Tsukki's feet earlier at lunch. Maybe he was interested in that.

They all saw Kobayashi nod. Seeing this, Hinata with all his friendliness, asked if he could see the photos with no difficulty. Yamaguchi saw the female hesitate for a second but then after a few seconds she took her phone from her pocket and opened the gallery.

Yamaguchi peeked with Hinata and Kageyama on the small device. He took a glance at his childhood, and as expected, he didn't peek, but his eyes are travelling from somewhere else to the phone occasionally. Seeing the pictures, Yamaguchi was pleasantly surprised.

"Whoa these are good Kobayashi-san!" Hinata said, but it seems like he still have something else to say. "But... why don't you take pictures of our... faces?"

Yamaguchi agreed inwardly. The pictures were good, but taking a picture of the volleyball club, you'd expect that the pictures will be composed of the people themselves. In this case though, Kobayashi seemed like she wasn't focusing on the people but mainly on the environment, like the ball, the net, or the gymnasium itself. Although you can see the arms when the spike hits, it wasn't the main focus. He also saw the picture she took with Tsukki's feet. The shadows were the focus, not Tsukki.

"I'm uncomfortable... with taking pictures of people." He heard her say.

"But you took a picture of Kageyama didn't you?" Hinata asked.

"H-He was the first person I took a picture of."

Even if she said that, Yamaguchi felt like she wanted to take pictures of the members of their club. _Maybe she is that uncomfortable? Maybe she's shy?_

"Do you want to take a picture of us or only the ball?" Hinata said, Yamaguchi thought that maybe Hinata felt the same as him.

Kobayashi didn't answer immediately but the moment she nodded and said "...Members." Hinata smiled.

"Let me borrow your phone for a sec Kobayashi-san!" Yamaguchi noticed that Kobayashi was confused at first at this request but she still obliged nonetheless. When Hinata got the phone he called for Kageyama, Tsukki and him to scoot closer. "Let's take a picture together!"

He noticed that Tsukki didn't want to have the picture with them, but when Kobayashi looked at him with hopeful eyes, he couldn't complain and scooted, albeit begrudgingly, closer to them. Yamaguchi could only smile at this scene. _Looks like Tsukki is weak against Kobayashi-san._

When Hinata snapped the picture, he gave the phone back to Kobayashi and showed her the picture. "Now you have a picture with us Kobayashi-san!"

They all watched as Kobayashi stared at the picture for a while. It looks like she was amazed that a picture of actual people was in her phone. Then after a few seconds, she looked at them with a full but gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

All Yamaguchi could think at that moment while looking at her was _beautiful._

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _No. This will NOT be reverse harem where everyone would fall for her. So don't worry. (But that doesn't stop me from nudging. If I can't resist, I have my favorite characters after all wink wink lol)_

 _And yes, I am did not make a mistake with the pairing. I think that Tsukishima is the type of person who would rather be not involved with anything unnecessary that's why there's a little exposure of him and little moments with Koharu._

 _I'm a bit not contented with this chapter, it feels like it was all over the place. I don't know. I'm enjoying this though._

 _Review please it fuels me, thank you for reading! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the favorites, alerts, and reviews! It means a lot to me. I wanted to reply to all of you, but I can't because my internet access is limited I'm terribly sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Boring

 _Chapter 5_

That night, Koharu spent her time watching different high school volleyball matches on the internet. She was impressed that the high school level volleyball in their prefecture is above average that one of their schools belong to the top of the country. As she watched more, her eyes got used to all the movements of the players that she can finally follow the ball and know when a team scores or not. But unlike her own school, Koharu thought that the other schools' teams aren't as beautiful. Though maybe she was only being biased because the first team she watched was Karasuno and that because she was only watching the other teams through videos on her laptop.

The next morning, before going to school, Koharu and Natsuko dropped by a convenient store to buy something to drink. Natsuko always liked to buy an orange juice before school and Koharu normally just tags along. But this time she bought something for herself.

"How to Volleyball? Are you going to buy that book Koharu?" Natsuko asked as she sips from the juice she bought.

Koharu nodded as she paid the book on the counter, she was lucky that there was a book available in a small convenience store. She thought she'd have to go to a bookstore, and if she do that, she'll be late for class. She needed to read this today because she'll be helping as a temporary manager for the practice match. "The volleyball club allowed me to watch their practice match against Aoba Jousai by becoming a temporary manager. I need to learn the basics so I can help."

"Whoa really? Sounds nice for them. You weren't forced to help though, are you?" Natsuko asked with a straight and serious tone. "Because you always can't say no when someone ask you for something."

Koharu shook her head to reassure her best friend, although she couldn't deny what she said about her being unable to refuse requests and favors. It is true after all. "Don't worry... they're nice people."

A smile made its way to Natsuko's lips as she pats her friend's head. Finally, Koharu is finding something she can enjoy for herself without being told by others. "I'm happy for you Koharu." She said with a gentle tone, but when she realized that the atmosphere around them was too cheesy, she changed her tone. "So? How did it go with your prince charming Kageyama-kun?"

"He's not my prince charming."

"Aw come on, you like him don't you? Did you talk to him yesterday? Was he a nice guy?"

"He was cool... and beautiful."

Natsuko only squealed in delight as she watched and listened to her friend talking about Kageyama. Finally, Koharu thinking about romance. She was happy. In fact, she was too happy in squealing that she missed Koharu's small whisper.

"It's not like that."

* * *

Later that afternoon when Koharu went to the gymnasium, she found the volleyball club members preparing to leave and waiting for her. She hurried over and helped Shimizu to carry the bags containing towels and other things needed for a match. When they arrived at the vehicle, they lined up and bowed to their professor, Takeda.

It was a peaceful trip, with everyone doing their own things, like having conversations like Ennoshita and Kinoshita, listening to music like Narita, or like Kageyama who was busy doing maintenance of his fingers. Koharu sat beside Shimizu who was quiet. She and her senpai talked every now and then, whenever she had anything to ask about the job of being a manager, and she was glad that Shimizu helped her and explained the job effectively.

It was a peaceful trip up until Tanaka roared to stop the vehicle because Hinata threw up on his pants.

"I'm really sorry Tanaka-san! I'm sorry!" Hinata continued to bow down to his senpai as an apology.

Tanaka, who was placing his dirty pants in a plastic bag, turned to Hinata. "Like I said, don't worry about it. Never mind me, are you alright?"

"Yes, I've rested a bit and I feel better now that I'm out of the bus." Hinata said, still feeling guilty about what happened.

"All right then." Tanaka smiled. "Well then, we're counting on you for this match!"

The color from Hinata's face drained as he felt the pressure yet again. The pressure then went ahead to his stomach making it feel queasy and unpleasant. "I-I'll d-do my... urk." He held on to his abdomen and excused himself to go to the toilet.

Koharu saw the whole scene and couldn't help but feel worried about Hinata. If he continues in that condition, he might drain his energy. She hoped she could help, but she has work to do with Shimizu-san. As the team went inside, Koharu helped her senpai carry the bag holding the bottles of energy drinks and water along with fresh towels. Shimizu was carrying another bag like hers and Koharu could only wonder how her senpai managed to do that alone. Prior to this match, she heard that Shimizu was the only manager of the club.

When they entered the gymnasium, Koharu looked around to observe. She's impressed by the size of the school's gym. It was huge and spacious, with nice lighting system and highly maintained equipment. When they arrived, she also noticed that the members of the opposite team are already doing practice. They have a large amount of members and most of them are tall. She wonders how their team will be able to handle the practice match. She bowed along with Karasuno Volleyball members when Sawamura shouted greetings.

As she was placing their things near the bench where she, Shimizu and Takeda-sensei will sit later on, she noticed that Shimizu talked to Hinata _. Maybe cheering him up?_ But apparently, it just made Hinata's condition worse.

And thus the practice match began.

* * *

Tsukishima sighed. It was a serious practice match but they keep messing up because of _that shrimp_ Hinata. It was frustrating, but it was also amusing. Watching Hinata squirm like a trembling squirrel was funny.

The match went on with their points behind on a large margin. Tsukishima could see that Hinata's scuffles were slowly making the King lose his patience with him. Another sigh escapes his lips. _When will this midget finally calm down? It's tiring to keep covering for his mishaps._ He thought as he receives, albeit a bit off course, a serve given to him by the player of the opposite team.

 _It's bad already that the opposite team is a powerhouse school. Tsk._

When he blocked a spike from the other team and knew that it was touch net, he sighed. Finally, another point. By this time though, Kageyama finally exploded and shouted at Hinata. _Great, another fight._ He just wished that the match could just end quickly.

"Alright! Let's steadily rack more points." He heard his captain say. "The next serve will be-"

He turned to look at the server to see Hinata trembling while holding the ball. _Great._ He mumbled sarcastically. And it was a set point for the opposite team too.

He stood in position next to Kageyama, hearing him talking to Tanaka who asked if Hinata was still breathing. He ignored their conversation and went to focus on the other side of the court.

The moment he heard the whistle, he saw the ball hitting Kageyama on the back of his head.

There was a silence that swept throughout the gym, and the ones who finally broke it, was him and Tanaka laughing.

"Hey!"

"Nice headshot!"

"Is your head okay!"

"Stop that!" His captain said to the both of them so they turned away and held their laughs. Never mind not laughing at the funny situation, he really didn't want Sawamura to be angry at him.

Turning his head made him see their impromptu manager. She stood up from the bench, looking at Kageyama with slight surprise on her face. Even as the minutes pass, her eyes didn't leave the setter. This made him stop laughing.

 _She really must like the king._

Then they watched as Kageyama slowly approached Hinata with an ominous aura, making Hinata tremble more.

As he watched the scene, the time Kageyama hit the back of his own head to emphasize to Hinata what he was saying, his eyes seemed to automatically go back to his female classmate. To his utmost surprise, her eyes was sparkling, just like last time when Kageyama talked to her. Usually, seeing the expression of Kageyama, who looked like he was about to kill Hinata, would be enough for people to be scared, but the impromptu manager seemed to like it more.

 _She must really like him._

* * *

She wondered how Kageyama managed to be attractive in her eyes even though he looks like he will kill Hinata any second now. She felt that familiar itch on her hand again. But the usual urge to take a picture of the black haired player was drowned out when she realized that a ball hit him on the head. She was worried. When they went to gather for a small break, she listened to the scene as Tanaka scolded yet somehow inspired Hinata. When the speech looked like it was over, she went to approach Kageyama.

"K-Kageyama-kun... is your head, okay?" She asked.

"Huh? Ah yeah." He answered like it wasn't a big deal. It was a big deal to her, but didn't know how to voice her opinion and she didn't want to bother him. Fortunately, Shimizu-san approached them and asked the same thing to Kageyama.

Even if Kageyama said the same thing to his senpai, Koharu was glad that Shimizu-san was firm about placing an ice pack to his head even if for a brief time. She volunteered to go get the first aid kit from their bags, to find that it was not there.

"Shimizu-san. The first aid kit is not in any of the bags." She said with a small voice.

Shimizu stopped to think for a moment then replied to her. "Ah. We took it out of the bag when we were at the bus for Hinata's stomach medicine. We must have left it on the bus."

"I'll go get it." She volunteered and ran ahead before even hearing the manager reply to her.

The place where they parked the bus was quite a distance from the gymnasium but she remembered where it was. When she found it, she quickly went inside to search for the first aid kit. She found the said item near the rear seats and quickly took it with her.

She was on her way walking back to the gymnasium when she heard a voice address to her.

"Miss in Karasuno uniform~ what are you doing here alone?"

Koharu stopped her tracks to turn to see a guy wearing an Aoba Jousai sports uniform looking at her. She stared at him for a few seconds and notice that he looks familiar.

"Are you lost?" He inquired with a smile even if she didn't answer his first question.

Then she realized who this person was. She saw him in some of the videos she watched last night, and he was popular too.

Oikawa Tooru.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _Dun dun dun duuuuunnn. It's a bit short and I'm sorry for ending it in a cliffhanger. I'm trying to do this in the perspective of the characters, and I hope I am not messing up. I'm trying my best._

 _I feel like Tsukki is the type that's silent most of the time yet complains at almost everything inside his head. He seems like that type to me._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the favorites, alerts, and reviews! It means a lot to me. I will reply if I get the chance!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Boring  
 _Chapter 6_

She just stared at him. For a full minute. Oikawa Tooru. He was popular according to what she watched the night before. And seeing the videos, she saw his skills as a setter. It was clean, precise, and his serves are powerful. He's almost like-

"Ah. Are you here for the practice match?" He asked another question to her, not even bothering if his two former questions were left unanswered.

Waking up from her stupor, Koharu only nodded as an answer. She was intimidated. She saw his plays on the video and she could tell that the man in front of her is a fierce player. She saw the seriousness in his eyes whenever he sent that inhumanly powerful serve, saw the intense concentration on his face when he tosses the balls to his teammates, saw the storm of frustration in his eye, albeit hidden, whenever his team lost to Shiratorizawa. So basing from the videos she watched, she assumed that he'll be the same off games.

"Is that a first aid kit?" He asked again, smile not leaving his face. "Is someone injured?"

She tried her best to answer with a straight voice, as to not show her nervousness. "K-Kageyama-kun was hit on the head. He said he's fine, but our manager insisted to at least put an ice pack to it."

"Tobio-chan got hit on the head?" He sounded as if he almost laughed out loud. "I wanted to see that!"

Is this what they call personality gap*? Because if you look at him now, Oikawa doesn't look like he's an intense person on the court. He almost seemed like a laid back person. But most importantly...

 _...Tobio-chan?_

She didn't know what to say so she stayed silent. She also watched Oikawa, waiting for him to at least clear the way so she could go back to the court. A few seconds passed, Oikawa, who seemed like he was thinking about something, gave her a close eyed smile. Something about it made Koharu want to take a step backwards, although she resisted the urge.

"What's your name neko-chan?" He said, tone having a hint of flirtiness in it.

 _...Neko-chan?_

"Kobayashi Koharu." She said with a small voice, gripping the first aid kit a bit more tightly.

"Then Koharu-chan." He started, smile not leaving his face. "My ankle is actually sprained right now, so I'm having troubles while walking. Would you be a dear and accompany me to the nurse's office?"

But she needs to go back to the court so she can treat Kageyama. "B-But-"

"Pretty please?"

Koharu hated herself for being unable to say no.

"Excuse us!" Oikawa greeted as he opened the door to the infirmary. He entered and waited for Koharu to follow him before he closed the door again. "Sensei, I came for my check up on my ankle."

"Oh, Oikawa you're here." Said the doctor, he motioned for Oikawa to sit on a chair so he could check his injury. The moment the setter settled on the seat, the doctor noticed Koharu's presence. "And you? You don't seem to be a student of this school."

"I-I'm-" Koharu started.

"She's with me sensei." Oikawa said fluidly cutting Koharu off. Not that she minded, she didn't know what to say anyway. "Koharu-chan helped me come here by letting me lean on her while walking."

She almost shivered when he said those words. The whole trip to the infirmary was so uncomfortable for Koharu. Oikawa would smile then suddenly lean on her arm saying that his ankles really hurt and asked if she could carry him. When she said she couldn't, he said ' _too bad'_. She was utterly confused. Was he serious or not? She really couldn't tell. So the whole trip, it felt like she was being played at by the brunette setter.

"Leaning on her? Your ankle is already fine enough for you to not need an assistant while walking." The doctor said with one eyebrow lifted. "You can go back to practice now actually."

"Ah is that so? That's good then!"

Koharu wasn't sure if she wanted to be angry or not by what she heard. If he was already fine, then why did he have to take her to assist him in the first place?

After putting his shoe on, Oikawa stood up and went to gently pull the quiet girl towards the door. "Well then, thanks sensei! We'll leave now."

And with that, they were back at the hallways.

The trip back to the gymnasium was silent, but Koharu was uncomfortable. She hated moments like these. When there's only two of you and the person with you, who seems to talk a lot, is silent. It made her feel anxious if she did something wrong or pressured to talk so the person with her won't feel bored. She supposed a small chat won't be bad, but she's not really good with those.

 _Should I talk to him? Or should I just stay silent?_

Before she could make a decision, Oikawa finally broke the silence. "So Koharu-chan, are you Karasuno's manager?"

Glad that he was the one who started the conversation, she answered. "No. I was given the permission to watch as long as I help with managerial tasks."

"Ara. You only wanted to watch?"

A nod was her only answer.

"Do you know volleyball, Koharu-chan?" He seemed like he was good at conversations, and Koharu was glad that it wasn't ending awkwardly.

"No. I only watched for the first time yesterday."

"Oh, why did you want to watch then?" He genuinely sounded curious.

"B-Because of Kageyama-kun." She blurted out without thinking. The moment the words escaped her mouth, she wanted to slap herself. She saw a twinkle from Oikawa's eyes and knew that then, that what she did was a mistake.

"Eeehh? You're Tobio-chan's fan? _Tobio-chan?_ " He repeated Kageyama's name as if it was the joke of the year, and it rubbed Koharu the wrong way. "But he's all grouchy and all he thinks about is volleyball."

Oikawa continued to describe Kageyama in his own terms and it ticked Koharu more. Somehow, even though they barely knew each other, she felt the need to defend his schoolmate. "H-He's cool when he plays and he has beautiful eyes." She said, a small frown showed on her face.

This made Oikawa pause and look at her. "Ara. Your expression finally changed Koharu-chan. Cute!" He laughed out loud.

Seriously, she could never understand this person's train of thoughts. She watched Oikawa again with a frown.

"Well, it's true that Tobio-chan is cool in volleyball." He sobered up from his laugh. Koharu blinked because suddenly, it felt like the conversation took a different turn. "He's a genius, after all. He's not called King of the Court for nothing."

Silence.

It was a brief silence. Koharu looked at the brunette as he closed his eyes. The moment he opened it, all his laid back traits disappeared and was replaced by the intense Oikawa that she saw in the videos. Koharu, again, felt the urge to take a step backwards.

"But that isn't enough to defeat Aoba Jousai."

Personality gap indeed.

She didn't reply. She didn't know what to say to that bold declaration he gave her so she just stood there and stared at him. Her hands gripped the handle of the first aid kit tightly.

Then suddenly Oikawa clapped his hands. "That being said, Koharu-chan! Let's hold hands while walking to the gym!" He said as if nothing happened. As if he didn't show her his intense aura. Koharu felt like she didn't have energy to answer him anymore.

 _Personality gap indeed._

* * *

Finally they won a set. As the team gathered for a small and short break, Hinata was slapped on the back by his senpai Tanaka. It was quite painful, his senpai was a powerful spiker after all so it's no wonder his slaps were strong as well. He coughed but the moment the wing spiker shouted "A comeback victory!" He couldn't help but cheer with him.

"Victory!" He kept shouting this with his cool senpai like a chant, not minding Kageyama who seemed to be saying something to their captain about something serious. Kageyama is such a party pooper, when in times like this, he should just celebrate.

Their chant was cut short when their team heard the shouts of the females watching them from the second floor. He turned to look when he saw the coach of Seijoh talking to a guy with brown hair.

"Oh, you're back. Oikawa. How's the ankle?" The old man asked.

"It's fine. I can get back to regular practice. It was just a slight sprain." The new guy with curly hair smiled showing an OK sign with his hand.

"For crying out loud! Be careful. You're the one that asked to play against Kageyama. What do we do without our official setter? It's embarrassing."

"I'm sorry." He said then the girls shouted something at him and he waved at them. When he waved, the girls shouted more. Maybe they're his cheerleaders? Cool!

It seemed like Tanaka-san didn't like him one bit.

"Kageyama-kun, who's that laid back guy? I find him unpleasant." He heard his senpai say.

"He's the captain of Seijoh." Hinata heard his captain say. It surprised him.

"Oikawa-san is a super aggressive setter." He heard Kageyama say with a very serious tone. "His attack power is also the top of the team."

Even Kageyama acknowledges that players abilities. Hinata could only gulp.

"And he has a terrible personality."

"Coming from you, that's scary!" He could only reply in surprise.

"Maybe even worse than Tsukishima."

"He must be really bad!" Because he really hates Tsukishima's attitude, so hearing from Kageyama that someone's worse than Tsukishima, then that really is bad! Hinata continued to listen to Kageyama as he continues to describe the newly arrived captain of the opposing team, which he learned by now as the _Great King._ He even learned that Kageyama learned the killer serve from him. But scary as he is, they need to focus on the match now.

"Anyway, go and get warmed up. Even more than usual." Hinata heard the coach of Seijoh talk to the Great King. It was a usual thing to say, of course, but the next words that he heard totally brought his and his team's attention.

"Also, Oikawa, who's that girl you brought with you?"

"Oh! This neko-chan is Koharu-chan. She helped me along the way to the infirmary. Isn't she nice?"

Hearing the familiar name, most Karasuno players quickly turned their heads back to the captain. And surely, there was Koharu, hands entangled with the Great King's hand, looking uncomfortable as ever.

"Kobayashi-san!?" Most of them shouted in surprise.

"Oi you bastard! What are you doing with our temporary manager huh?" Hinata heard his senpai roar in warning. Now everyone's attention is on them.

Truly, what is the Great King doing with her? A HOSTAGE SO THEY COULD WIN? Hinata could only tremble in worry for Kobayashi-san and fear from the Great King. Kageyama told him that the Great King has a bad attitude. Looks like it's true!

"Ah? Koharu-chan accompanied me to the infirmary. Isn't she nice?" The Great King smiled and pulled Koharu closer as if planning to hug her.

Hinata gulped. Such a simple action from the Great King made a huge uproar from the people. Kobayashi-san never looked so uncomfortable, it looked like she was getting sick. Shimizu-senpai, for the first time since he met her, frowned deeply, as if a mother cat wanting to protect her kitten. The girls who cheered for the Great King glared daggers at Kobayashi-san, like she was their greatest enemy. Some of the Seijoh players either sighed or placed their palms on their faces as if their teammate's actions are normal and embarrassing them. Other people watching were either confused asking others what was happening. Most noticeable reaction, of course, was his senpai, Tanaka, who was shouting from the top of his lungs.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OUR TEMPORARY MANAGER! You bastard!" He roared.

"Ehh? But it's true. She even helped me lean on her when we walked together. Right Koharu-chan?" The Great King smiled as if there was never an uproar to begin with. "Hey, Koharu-chan, want to transfer to Aoba Jousai?"

"SHE WON'T BE TRANSFERRING ANYWHERE YOU-"

"Stop messing around and go get warm up you skirt-chasing crappy guy!" A scary member, Hinata thought, shouted at the Great King and threw a ball at him, cutting everyone's reaction. And with that, the Great King laughed and went to the side to get warm up.

"Okay, okay. Always so angry Iwa-chan! Koharu-chan, I'll be going now okay? Thanks for everything!" The Great King laughed and waved goodbye to Koharu. After doing so, he walked to the side of the court and went to do his warm ups.

 _Just his entrance and actions were enough to make people react greatly._ Hinata thought. _He really is the Great King!_

* * *

After the scene, Koharu tiredly walked beside Shimizu. "S-Shimizu-san, I'm sorry f-for the ruckus." She said, eyes not leaving the floor.

"It's fine." Shimizu replied, smiling at her slightly. "Did he do anything strange to you?"

Koharu shook her head profusely. She may be uncomfortable but Oikawa didn't do something _that_ strange to her. "H-He didn't."

"That's good then." Shimizu looked relieved for a moment, before giving her a notebook. "It looks like Kageyama-kun doesn't need an ice pack. Would you help me keep records of the match instead?"

"O-okay!"

So then, Koharu watched and recorded the match with Seijoh. She observed the opposing team, they seemed to be working fluidly, but it seems _lacking_. Like there's an important missing piece. But that doesn't mean Seijoh isn't strong, they still are keeping up their pace against Karasuno. Especially that person who threw a ball at Oikawa earlier. He's so intense, almost as if his spikes would leave a hole on the ground. Maybe he's the ace.

After a brief break since their team scored, Koharu stole a glance to Oikawa. _He must be the missing piece._ After all Oikawa is the captain, and the supposed best setter in the prefecture. As she was watching him (he seem to be taking his time warming up), he noticed her and gave her a warm smile. Koharu, being shy at getting caught for staring, only looked away.

The match progressed with Karasuno on the lead. _Just one more point and they win._ She thought. But then she heard the referee blow the whistle and Koharu saw Oikawa finally step in the court. Seeing him holding the ball, Koharu could only think that getting the one point wouldn't be so easy.

She watched, eyes focused on Oikawa. He said something before serving, and it made Koharu shiver. It's like getting a glimpse of how intense Oikawa can be.

Then he _served_.

If the ace of Seijoh's serves could leave marks on the floor, Oikawa's serves could definitely tear arms off.

Her eyes sparkled. It's just a serve, but how different it can be from person to person is interesting. She watched so closely she almost forgot to record the score.

Oikawa seemed to be targeting her classmate Tsukishima since he's apparently not that good in recieving. And since the first time meeting her classmate, Koharu saw Tsukishima look unbelievably pissed off. But they still continued the match.

A few more tries, and a speech coming from Hinata, Tsukishima finally recieved the ball properly. Koharu noticed Oikawa still being the laid back person he is. But Hinata who did the super quick, made the laid back expression from Oikawa melt. Koharu's eyes once again sparkled. Hinata with his height so little compared to most of the players, managed to intimidate them with his burning passion for volleyball. It's so captivating. _Everyone is so captivating._

And Koharu had never felt so lucky to be meeting them.

* * *

On their way home, they met with Oikawa again, who was waiting for them just so he could declare that he wanted to _crush his beloved junior in an official match._ And for Hinata to declare that the receivers will train harder so next time they won't miss anymore serves given to them.

She only watched in silence as both teams went on their own ways. When Oikawa saw her though, he waved at her and shouted a small "See you again soon Neko-chan! Stop by Aoba Jousai from time to time okay?"

Tanaka and Hinata erupted again shouting things like "Hell no" or "Stay away from her" and it made Koharu smiled slightly. Oikawa was confusing to deal with, but he's definitely fun.

While on the bus, most of the Karasuno players were already sound asleep. They're definitely exhausted from the match. Sitting beside Koharu was Shimizu who was arranging the records on her notebook.

"Kobayashi-chan can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um, yes?" She replied. A bit nervous for the sudden conversation.

"Would you like to join the volleyball club as a manager?" She said. "I've been thinking about recruiting one because... well, I am in my last year of high school. I won't be around here anymore next time."

Koharu paused. _A manager? Me?_ The thought is nice, and the reason behind Shimizu's invitation is valid but...

 _A boring person like me as a manager of these very interesting people?_

Her discomfort might be showing on her face because Shimizu quickly added "I-I'm not forcing you to do it. And of course, you can still watch our practice whenever you like. But please think about it?"

Koharu paused before giving her a short nod. "I'll think about it."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

*I wanted to put gap moe instead of personality gap, but I didn't think it suits Oikawa's sudden bursts of intensity. I made up personality gap. If there is indeed something called "personality gap" that is legit out there, then I'm sorry if I used it wrong.

 _Well. I'm terribly sorry for the delay of this chapter... believe it or not I had difficulties with the point of view of Hinata in this. It was all over the place and I can't seem to get inside the cinnamon roll's head smh_

 _But with this chapter out, I think (think!) I'll be able to make a schedule for this story. Maybe every other week. I'm not sure yet. Thanks for all the support for this story! I really appreciate it! Lots of love for all of you people out there!_


End file.
